


Love Discovered [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Fanart, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, SteveTonySeptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony meets a sweet guy modelling for an art class and goes for it. There is something special about this guy and he is not going to let him slip away.





	Love Discovered [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo prompt [“Model and Photographer AU” [C3]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187497109351/looking-to-get-involved-in-stevetonyseptember-but)

**Author's Note:**

> **Tony (Photographer) =>** Loves technology and science, loves all the tech aspects of photography. Got into it after the death of his parents. Went on a trip around the world to discover himself again and picked up photography.  
**Steve (Model)=>** Always loved art and wanted to be an artist. After his mother died he became a life drawing model to help pay for collage and his rent.  
**Tony =>** Is hired to take promotional photos of [open to everyone] classes offered by the local community collage. Meets a cute life model, Steve. Helps start Steve's career as an international model. He wanted the world to see what he sees in Steve.  
**Steve =>** Falls in love with Tony, working with him. Tony loves him too.
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
